


According to Fantasy

by justanexercise



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Keeping Quiet, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's a healthy, warm blooded human. It's only natural for her to fantasize about Peggy. Lots and lots of fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to Fantasy

 

This is not what Angie planned for.

She’s not complaining. Oh no, not at all.

See, in her many…many fantasies, Angie’s the one doing the seducing. In her new lingerie, that’s practically worth half a month’s wages mind you, she’s going all out for this, Angie would pose on Peggy’s bed. Peggy being the prim English lady she is, would fluster, drop her purse and stare, possibly flushing red and then look away.

In that sweet voice Peggy would ask, “Angie just what are you wearing?”

And Angie, well she’d wait until Peggy looks back at her and stretch out, shoving her breasts forward. “You like it English?”

Peggy would stutter. Angie takes charge then, getting off the bed and slinking to Peggy still looking at the floorboards. She’d tilt Peggy’s chin up, ensuring Peggy sees every inch of her body.

“What’s the matter English, you don’t like it?”

That’s when Angie would lead Peggy to the bed, shedding clothes on the way and then showing Peggy just want a lady can do. She’d break that prim properness from her. She would.

To a certain extent, Angie’s fantasies weren’t that far off, well only the beginning.

Hearing the familiar way Peggy unlocks the door, Angie lays on her side, propping up her head.

“Angie you wouldn’t believe –“ Peggy freezes, midway unbuttoning her jacket, other hand still clutching her purse. She blinks in confusion, much to Angie’s delight.

“Like what you see English?” Angie taunts, shifting her legs for emphasis.

As she hopes, Peggy’s eyes dart to her movements.

Peggy bites her lip, drops her purse and inhales, her cheeks puffing up. “You’re a vision Angie.”

Angie crooks a finger towards Peggy, fully expecting her to pause, except Peggy doesn’t. She throws her purse across the room, toes off her heels, and nearly rips her jacket off in haste. Peggy climbs atop her, skirt bunching across her waist, and kisses her. Angie moans, hands coming up to hold Peggy in place.

“You did all this for me?” Peggy asks, nipping at her neck.

“Yes,” Angie hisses as Peggy bites.

“You look positively ravishing.” Peggy sits back on her haunches, sliding her fingers up and down Angie’s chest to her stomach.

“Uhh…” Angie’s mind blanks.

Peggy’s eyes, gosh are they dark and mischievous. Angie can be a patient person, really she can, but not when it comes to making love with Peggy, not when Peggy’s looking at her like she’s the last slice of pie at the automat.

“Just one moment,” Peggy says. She jumps off the bed, despite Angie groaning in annoyance. “Don’t move.”

Angie flops back down, pouting. The room fills with music, loud. Very loud. She can hardly hear herself think.

“English, that’s a bit loud don’tcha think?” Angie nearly yells.

Peggy straddles her again, leaning in close, lips touching Angie’s ear. “I don’t believe you can keep quiet.”

“Hey!” Angie takes offense to that. That was one time and it’s all Peggy’s fault anyways. Her and her long fingers. Angie clenches her thighs together, relieving some of the pent up pressure. “I can keep quiet.”

Peggy raises an eyebrow, skeptical. She smirks, sitting at the foot of the bed her hand caressing Angie’s ankle. “Can you?”

Angie nods, determination burning in her eyes.

“Alright then.”

Peggy racks her nails, painted red of course, up and down her thighs. She nearly squeals and clamps her hands down her mouth. “Warn a girl!” Angie hisses.

“Shhh…” Peggy puts a finger to own mouth. “Quiet.”

Angie narrows her eyes and keeps her hands over her mouth. Good decision, since Peggy rubs the inside of her thighs in tiny circles. Her eyes roll to the back of her head. Peggy pushes apart her legs and just breathes hot air between her legs. Angie moans, her hands barely concealing the noise. Her mind completely goes on the fritz after Peggy slides her panties off. She hasn’t thought of this. She should be the one introducing Peggy to the wonders of cunnilingus but that doesn’t matter much. Peggy licks her, slow and soft, teasing.

“Peggy,” Angie groans.

“Angie.”

“No no no, don’t stop.” Angie tries to pull Peggy back down, but she’s a lot stronger than Angie anticipates, not even budging an inch.

“Put the pillow over your head.”

Angie blinks. “Gee, didn’t know you were into that kind of kink English.”

Peggy only rolls her eyes halfway, so not entirely exasperated. “To muffle the noise.”

“Oh.” Angie pouts. “But I wanted to see you.”

“Next time. Let’s not get caught by Mrs. Fry.”

So there will be a next time, just not in the Griffith. Angie relents and slides the pillow out from under her head, putting it on her face. There’s a faint scent of Peggy’s shampoo, perfume and something distinctly Peggy smelled. Angie inhales deeply. She holds the pillow in place with one hand and blindly grabs at Peggy with the other.

Her message gets across, Peggy goes back to work.

Holy crap on a stick.

Angie’s glad she’s suffocating herself with the pillow now, she shrieks as Peggy sucks and licks. Whatever Peggy does with her tongue makes Angie clench so hard.

The radio does its job of drowning Angie’s screams, as does the pillow. Angie clutches the pillow to her face.

“Jesus,” Angie huffs, the pillow sliding off the bed and onto the floor.

“You alright?” Peggy asks, crawling up and laying her head down on Angie’s still heaving stomach.

Angie pats around until she reaches Peggy’s head. “Just give me a minute.”

A minute turns to two, turns to five.

By the time Angie’s conscious again, it’s morning and Peggy’s nowhere in sight. It’s only the aching between her legs that serves as a reminder of last night.

That, plus Peggy’s lipstick on her stomach and face.

It’s a shame Angie has to clean those off, but it’s okay. Angie’s sure to make it happen again. Next time, with her doing the seducing.


End file.
